1. Field of the Invention
The invention proceeds from a high-voltage switching device for gas-insulated switchgear in accordance with the preamble of claim 1.
2. Discussion of Background
High-voltage switching devices for gas-insulated switchgear have been disclosed, for example in patent DE 25 38 130, which have two switching points which extend along a common longitudinal axis. The two switching points are actuated by a common drive which acts centrally in the middle between two switching points. If the high-voltage switching device is installed horizontally, it requires a comparatively large floor area for the two longitudinally extending switching points. If the high-voltage switching device is set up vertically, it requires a relatively large amount of space going upwards, which cannot be otherwise used.